The Distance Between Us
The Distance Between Us is one of the two possible episode 2 in the visual novel, the other being True Feelings and happens directly after Confession. This starts the same way as True Feelings because the actions throughout the episode determine the outcome and ultimately the episode. This episode is achieved when Makoto acts more positively towards Kotonoha than Sekai that ultimately leads to her kissing Makoto at the train station. Plot The episode starts with Sekai depressed in her room presumably during the evening of that day. She receives an email from Kotonoha outlining their date. Makoto can either ask why Sekai kissed him to which she will say she just felt like teasing him a little or decide to ignore it.. After class Sekai tells Makoto that he has to start eating lunch alone with Kotonoha. Makoto can either make Sekai come or not. Sekai comes If Sekai comes Makoto will ignore Kotonoha and talk to Sekai mostly, unaware of it himself. He can either agree that they're getting along or not. After lunch during class Sekai tells Makoto of this and also tells him to apologize. Makoto then goes and can ask if lunch was boring for her and explain what happened. Kotonoha will then say it's something else but will be pulled away to her student rep meeting. If he simply says that he's sorry there'll be a misunderstanding with Kotonoha thinking Makoto broke up with her. The next day if Makoto asked if lunch was boring he'd run into Kotonoha after the train ride and make up with her and get on first name terms. He's then given discount coupons to the movies by Sekai and then invites Kotonoha to the movies during lunch. If however Makoto apologized without any context Kotonoha will think that he broke up with her and avoid him on the train ride. At school Sekai says she stayed up all listening to the radio while Makoto foolishly think everything is okay with Kotonoha. During lunch Sekai asks if it's okay for her to sleep on his shoulder. If Makoto says yes Kotonoha comes sees it and then leaves, thinking she'd be intruding. During P.E. Sekai clears up everything with her. Later Sekai and everyone else is at pure burger when she sees Makoto and Kotonoha waiting for the trains together. She's then shown home depressed and recieves a thank you email from Makoto. The next day Makoto runs into Kotonoha before school and get on first name terms with her. He's then given discount coupons to the movies by Sekai and then invites Kotonoha to the movies during lunch. Sekai Doesn't come If Sekai doesn't come Makoto and Kotonoha will talk a little and she will try to ask Makoto to call her by her first name but fails. Makoto thinks about it and Ko is the only thing she said. He goes to her before the student rep meeting but doesn't get an answer before she's pulled into her student rep meeting. The next day he runs into her after the train ride before school and make up with her and get on first name terms. He's then given discount coupons to the movies and then invites Kotonoha to the movies during lunch. Both small routes converge here. He tries to ask Sekai about advice on which movie to pick but Sekai doesn't give him one, only saying she would like fighting nemo even though it's for children. She then says the movie doesn't matter but the fact that he's seeing one with Kotonoha and might be able to take the relationship to the physical. There's five movies to pick but they're all here for variety and don't make a difference. Silmaril, Triangle Love, Fighting Nemo, A horror movie and a porn movie. If Makoto picks the porn movie they can't see it because it's not open to student and Makoto will choose Fighting Nemo instead. If Makoto picks Triangle Love he won't try to hold her hand during the movie because of it's story but in all the other movies he will. During the train ride home he tries to kiss her but is returned a slap in the face. The next day he talks with Sekai about what happened and Sekai assures it's only because Kotonoha is shy and she loves him. He asks to see her after class but she says she has a student rep meeting. Makoto says he'll be waiting by the train station. Kotonoha tries to go home by bus to avoid Makoto but is encouraged by Sekai to go see him. At the train station Makoto promises not to do anything that Kotonoha doesn't want but Kotonoha kisses him. Sekai looks from afar and says "Isn't that nice". Category:Episodes